lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-198.237.49.251-20190108021733
Hey! It’s MissVoltron❤️ I’m posting my fifth chapter I’m not sure that a lot of you will read it so um ya enjoy if you do read it! Chapter five: time to go Its okay, he’s coming, it’s okay. Sophie was scared, she was trying to stay calm, he was coming, Fitz was coming for her. Her heart did that fluttery thing and she felt instantly calm. “Ptssss, Biana!” Sophie whispered. She figured she should tell her friends they were getting rescued. “Sophie? What’s happening what’s the plane?” Bian whispered back “There on there way, Fitz the black swan others there coming we’re getting out Biana we’re getting out!” “Yes!! Yes yes yes!” Biana hissed “so what do we do?” She asked “We wait I guess?” Sophie replied “Nope, no, nu uh. Sops we can't sit here and wait we need to get out!” Biana whispered “But we cant! These stupid hats stop us from doing anything with are abilities and thes dumb chains stop us from moving!” Sophie sighed “Do you really think I’m going to believe you can’t push thru there blocking? Your Sophie Foster! You’ve done it before! Plus how else would you no what’s happening?” Biana excused her “Fine yes I can get threw the blocking but it’s really hard, when I was talking with Fitz I had to yell and I think he was screaming” Sophie pondered “Sophie, Biana?” A hoarse voice rasped “Linh!” Biana hissed “Your awake!” “Noooo,” Sophie sighed. Linh looked hurt and confused at this “Sorry, not like that! Linh if your awake there going to torcher you now go to sleep!” Sophie pleaded “Sophie how in the world would i ever fall asleep in a dungeon?” Linh asked “plus I would never pass out again and leave you hanging.” Linh was still getting out of her drowsiness but she new what she was talking about “Okay then here’s what's happening” Sophie whispered and continued to explain and brainstorm the plane. In the end the were going to have Linh slip water threw there cuffs so they could slip, out Sophie would use telekinesis to unlock the door then enhancing Biana so they could all disappear, and finally Sophie transmitte to Fitz to find a meeting spot. “Okay Linh work your magic!” Sophie whispered. “On it!” Linh whispered, she started to gather water, they were in such a damp room so she had an easy time. Soon they were all on the floor stretching their sore limbs. “I’m gonna unlock the door!” Sophie whispered “Okay” the other two whispered back. Sophie then turned her concentration on the door, it took her some time but Sophie managed to figure it out. KLIK!!!! the three girls looked at each other in horror “Sophie! Linh! get over here!” Biana hissed. Sophie and Linh rushed to Biana’s side, Sophie pulling of her gloves ready to take Biana’s hand, when suddenly BOOM!!!!!!!!! They were all slammed against the wall by a giant force field. It hurt so bad like fire coursing through Sophie’s skin, wait no it wasn’t the force field there was real fire! Inside the force field the three girls were getting burned alive! Sophie could see to figure threw the smoke that was building up around them. Fintan and Ruy were just standing there letting Sophie and her friends die. “LINH! TAKE OUT THE FIRE!” Sophie screamed through the pain. Linh was trying to put out the fire but it was like every square foot the took out the more the fire rose towards the faces! Sophie head was spinning, she new it this was going to be it she would never get to see Her parents, Amy, her friends, teachers, or Fitz ever again. Sophie then remembered everything she ever did with Fitz... how she would miss him. BOOM!!!!!!!! Something had fallen but she couldn’t tell what, her howl focus was staying away from the flames. Suddenly the fire disappeared and the force field Ruy had made faded away,that’s when Sophie finally gave in she fell to the ground unable to stand. Sophie felt hands grabs her lifting her of the ground, she tried to restrain, she tried to get free panicking Sophie was ready to go full inflict or on this person. “SOPHIE! It’s okay it’s me Fitz.” Sophie pride her eyes open to see Fitz’s breathing taking teal eye staring down at her pleading for her to stay awake but she couldn’t she wanted to but wasn’t capable the last thing Sophie here Fitz say was “It’s okay Soph, it’s time to go.” And then she passed out. PRETTYBPRETTY PLS PLS PLS!! COMMENT!! i started posting to see what people thought for a reason! Hope you enjoyed! -MissVoltron❤️